


Listening

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, carl being carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl can definitely hear his brother making out with Mickey Milkovich in the corner in the middle of the night, and he's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

"I can hear you guys" Carl said to the ceiling in the dark.  
Mickey broke away from Ian’s lips “The fuck you listening for then?” he shot back, before going back in to kiss him.  
Carl sucked his teeth “I wasn’t…”  
Ian sighed slightly as he pulled away, anticipating Mickey having a comeback.  
"Then go to sleep, Jesus" he said in the direction of the bunk on the other side of the room. He moved closer in Ian’s arms and sucked at his bottom lip.  
"Who can with you guys over there sucking each others faces off?"  
Mickey snorted “We’re doing better than you and Boo Radley”  
"Her name’s Bonnie" Carl corrected  
"Whatever man, when you gonna stick something in her, huh? Mandy was already guzzling cum at that age"  
"Mickey" Ian said, putting a hand on his arm  
"What?"  
Carl sat up “Wait, what do you mean something? It doesn’t have to be my dick?” he asked suddenly curious.  
"Christ" Ian muttered "are we really going to have this conversation now?"  
"He’s gotta learn eventually. What is he, like 11? Man up." Mickey said, settling back down and throwing a leg over Ian.  
"How would I—?" the teen started   
"Go to seep, Carl" Ian said sternly  
"Why, so you guys can do it?" he huffed, laying back down.  
"Yes" Mickey said devilishly, grinning into Ian’s neck and loudly sucking a faint mark there  
"Gross"  
"No. Now go to sleep" Ian said, so done with this moment, despite getting turned on a little by Mickey’s mouth traveling down to his chest.  
"Aw, c’mon" Mickey teased, and Ian couldn’t help but laugh. Mickey climbed on top of him and kissed him hard.  
"I’m out of here" Carl sighed, jumping down from his bed and leaving the room with his eyes shielded   
"No wait….Carl….we’re not!" Ian yelled quietly after his younger brother between kisses and breathless laughing.  
"Oh yes we are" Mickey smiled down at Ian.


End file.
